Thank You!!
is Home Made Kazoku's fourth single. The title track is used as the second ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 14 through 25. In the English dub, it is also used in Episode 26 . Track List # Thank You!! # Home Sweet Home (Reborn) Video Lyrics TV Size Rõmaji= Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni Kansha shiteru yo Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro Nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita Ikikau hitono mure ga masu gogo Nantonaku tachidomatte mita Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima Umeru youni ugoita keitai no manner Kimi wa hitori ja nai hora mina Tagai ni sasae atteku no sa Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni Kansha shiteru yo |-| Rōmaji= Hook: Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo Kuro: Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita Ikikau hitono mure ga masu gogo nantonaku tachidomatte mita Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima umeru youni ugoita keitai no manner Kimi wa hitori ja nai hora mina tagai ni sasae atteku no sa Micro: Fuantei na mirai ga kowakute nayandeita boku ni mukatte Nanimo yuwazu ni sotto te wo sashinobete kureru kimi ga ita Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda Gyaku no tachiba ni nattara sugusama soba made ni kaketsukeru to chikatta (Hook) Micro: Far away, far away tooku hanarete itemo nagareru toki no nakade Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no kioku wa kesshite kieru koto wa naino sa Nakanai ya, kazoku ya koibito soshite deatta subete no hitobito Arigatou minna no okage de mata chikaradzuyoku fumidaseru Kuro: Hito wa daremo hitoridewa ikite ikeyashinai Tagai ga tagai wo itsumo care shiai Rikai dekinai toki wa hanashiai hara kakaeru gurai warai ai tai Nanoni naze kou toki ni kenashiai kizu tsukiau no teki ga shinai Baka baka shii hodo kimi ga sukida terekusai kedo chotto honki da (Hoo) Micro and Kuro: Kitto mina igai to shy de men to mukatte Naka naka kuchi ni dashite inakute Dakedo hontou wa iitai kuse ni nanika ga jamashite mina tsuyogatte Tokini wa sarakedashite tsutaeyou kotoba niwa fushigi na chikara ga yadoruyo Kantan na kotosa, jibun kara mazu hajimeyou kitto dekiru yo Furimukeba I will be there Just forever Kimi ga itekureta youni Furimukeba I will be there Just forever Kimi ga itekureta youni (Hook x2) |-| English= Refrain: To all the people who have supported me.. This heartfelt rhapsody goes out to you To send you my feelings of appreciation Thank you...I really thank you Wherever you may be, I'm grateful for you When the town was dyed red with twilight, I found myself casually strolling the streets As evening comes, more people come and go, And I stopped for a moment My cell phone went off, as though to fill This gap that opened up in my heart You are not alone, for you see We all will support one another... One day now When I was feeling troubled, And frightened of the future You were there, though you said nothing You softly reached out your hand to me My sadness diminished to one-half My happiness swelled twice over If our places were reversed, I promise that I will come rushing to your side Refrain Far away, far away, no matter how far you are Within the time that flows by The memories of the times we spent together Will never ever disappear I won't cry; to my family, and girlfriend And all the people I've come to know Thank you...because of you I can step out with confidence Nobody can go on living just on their own We each take care of one another And talk it over when we misunderstand each other I wanna throw my head back and laugh together And yet why do we sometimes insult each other And hurt one another I love you so much it's almost silly It's a little embarrassing, but I really mean it Refrain Maybe everyone's unusually shy And face-to-face, it's so hard To say anything You actually wanna say something But something gets in the way, and you play it off On occasion we should let it all out For in words there resides a strange power It's so easy, I'll start it off We can do it I will be there Just forever Just like you were there for me I will be there Just forever Just like you were there for me x2 Characters The characters in the second ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Rukia Kuchiki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Kon *Ichigo Kurosaki Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending